


Nothing is as Beautiful as You

by neonphoenix



Series: 12 Days of Malec [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 12 days of malec, Christmas, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: Prompt: seeing actual stars vs. NYC light pollution. Also known as Malec leave their city to stargaze on Christmas. Where do they go or what do they do? You decide.Or: Magnus and Alec go star gazing with a certain question at the end.





	Nothing is as Beautiful as You

\---

Under the chilly fog that settled across the city, Alec fumbled with his ice blue fingers to settle his Seraph blade back into his thigh holster, “This is ridiculous, I can’t remember it ever being this cold.” The acrid smell of ichor flooded his nostrils as he re-scanned the area, mist puffing from his lips as he exhaled, “If it’s going to be freezing,the world could at least have the decency to look pretty.”

To his right Magnus chuckled as he dusted himself down, flexing his fingers as the last remains of magic buzzed in his veins, “Sometimes Alexander, I really do wonder what goes on in your brain.”

“All i’m saying is, if it’s going to be this cold, it could at least snow, make it worthwhile.” Alec playfully rolled his eyes in response and began to stretch his limbs in a poor effort to warm himself up.

“I suppose-” Magnus hummed lightly, linking his arms with Alec’s as he dragged them both out of the alley way, “I have an idea, if you want snow, I could portal us somewhere and just last week you were complaining about not being able to see the stars properly, we could make a date of it. I’ll find somewhere perfect for you.”

Alec moved his arm from where it was weaved around Magnus’ and linked their hands together instead, stroking at the ice cold skin before bringing their hands up to his mouth to plant a delicate kiss to the back of it,“For us- Magnus that sounds lovely.”

“Christmas eve Alexander, it’s a date.”

\---

“Magnus, it’s beautiful.” Amazement didn’t quite cover it, it was as though someone had taken his spark, the smile pulling at his lips and doused it in gasoline, setting a blazing fire in his heart, Alec had never seen anything like this before.

Magnus’ own smile widened, admiring the wonder painting Alec’s face as he took in the scenery surrounding them. They had portalled to one of the highest points, wrapped up in their pillowy gear that Alec had insisted upon, “Welcome to Alta, Norway.”

“I- Magnus it’s-” A gaping grin had quickly overtaken his face, rendering him speechless as his eyebrows arched to the sky. He twirled in a circle before settling back in front of Magnus, who was watching him intently. Alec leant in, huddling closely as he whispered in his ear, his breath tickling at Magnus’ skin, “Don’t tell my mother I said this, but this is far more beautiful than Idris.”

Wrapping his arms around Alec, Magnus pulled them both down to sit on the thick blanket of snow, untouched by anyone except them, “I’m glad you like it my Love.”

\---

Night had long since fallen across the town, the haze of day lifting to reveal the stars, shining over the black marble of the night sky. Alec gladly welcomed the sight, the soft twinkling of the stars sent a pleasant flutter through his blood, he felt more at peace here than he had felt in a while.

The two of them sat in silence, wrapped up in each other, perfectly content with just gazing at the serenity of the moment. They didn’t have to talk to enjoy each other’s company, the sheer presence of each others warmth and rhythmic breathing was enough.

\---

“Alexander” His voice was soft, barely above a whisper, hushed as if to not disturb the tranquility. He gently took Alec’s hand from where is had been resting on his knee as laced their fingers together. “The stars burn brightly, so fiercely, they shine and create a stamp on the universe, a mark on the universe, they do so in such a magnificent way. I like to think that you’ve left a mark on my heart. On my soul. Something that will be there forever because I want you forever, for as long as forever will be.”

Alec’s heart flipped at the words, his voice stuck in his throat as he was knocked breathless, once again.

Magnus released a shaky breath as he shifted in front of Alec, cupping his rosey face in one hand, while digging in his pocket with the other. “Alexander, I need you in my life, just as the night sky needs the stars. Will you do me the honour, of spending forever with me? Will you marry me Alexander?”

Nestled inside the sleek black was a simple silver ring, sitting prettily on a satin pillow. Alec was silent for a moment as he tried to calm the hammering of his heart, beating against his ribcage as if it were trying to escape. The blood roared in his ears and tears welled in his eyes as he nodded, still unable to speak.

Finally he found himself surging forward, bringing Magnus into a soft kiss that lit fireworks across his mind. He would have it no other way, “Yes, always yes, Magnus- Magnus, I will always say yes to you, I want nothing more than to spend forever and a day with you by my side.”

\---

After a lifetime of tender touches and gentle smiling kisses, they broke apart, resting their foreheads together as Magnus slipped the ring on Alec’s finger, delighting when it was a perfect fit, “I had it engraved too.” He carefully took Alec’s hand, reading the script on the front of the ring, “Amor Omnia Vincit. Love conquers all.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Pressing a little kiss to the ruby red flush on Magnus’ cheeks, Alec rose to his feet, offering his hands out to pull Magnus up. He brushed the snow from himself and gave one final spin of the scenery before turning to face his fiancé, “Magnus tonight was more than I ever could have expected, but can we go home? I want to celebrate properly.”

“Anything for you my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! A big thankyou to @bloodboneandmuscle for sending me this prompt on tumblr!
> 
> Disclaimer: All mistakes are my own
> 
> Come say hi! on tumblr @wonderdaysoflunacy


End file.
